The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known vehicle systems may have limited stowage space.
Trailers that are mechanically coupled to a host or parent vehicle are known. Vehicles equipped to mechanically tow a trailer device have added features, including towing hitches and powertrain cooling system enhancements that add mass and components to a vehicle.